You Never Noticed
by IceRose92
Summary: Dorinda doesn't notice some of the things that Chanel does


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Summary: Dorinda doesn't notice some of the things Chanel does.

Rating: T

Pairing: Chanel/Dorinda maybe

A/N: I'm on a roll with the "Noticed" series. This is probably the last one, though. Enjoy!

--

There are a lot of things that you don't notice, Dorinda.

You never noticed that the time I "tripped" and fell against you, it was because _somebody_ told me that you had a new body spray, and I waned and excuse to smell it...does that make me creepy? You can thank Aqua, though. She told me about it.

You never noticed that the time that the four of us had a sleep over, and you and I got the bed instead of the floor for once, and I hogged it, it was because I just wanted to be close to you. I remember you telling me the next morning that you woke up at one point and I was practically lying on top of you. I know...I wasn't asleep. I loved how you didn't pull away.

You never noticed how I always picked you to be my partner for projects at school instead of Galleria, my best friend. I have no doubt in my mind that you probably think that it's because I know I can rely on you.

You never notice Aqua's not-so-subtle hints to you that I like you. She's trying to be a good friend, she really is. She just wants to see us together and happy. Sometimes I don't mind, but most of the time I want her to stop, because I'm afraid.

You never notice the cut-it-out looks and rib jabs I give her, because I'm deathly scared of what you're reaction will be when you do find out. Jeez, even Galleria has noticed our little episodes. That's sad, Doe.

You never notice how I stare at you during class. I know you hear our teachers telling me to sit up and pay attention. I wonder why you don't wonder what I'm doing.

You never notice how upset I get when I see guys hitting on you. It takes Aqua and Galleria hours to calm me down. They assure me that it'll all be ok in the end, that we'll be happy together.

You never notice how I pick up the phone on the first ring when you call. It's because I'm waiting beside it for you to call...don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker. The time that you brought it up, asking why I always picked up on the first ring, I told you that my aunt was sick, and I was sitting by the phone hoping to get an update on her condition. I immediately regretted it, because you said you'd let me go so I wouldn't miss the call.

You've never noticed how much I love you. That I've loved you ever since the moment we were introduced to each other. That I use every excuse I can to be around you. And I'm afraid you will never notice, but at the same time I worry that you will notice. It hurts, Doe. But I know it's not your fault. I just wish you would notice.

--

Dorinda closed the purple journal, her mouth agape slightly. It's not like she'd meant to read Chanel's journal. She'd seen it lying in front of her locker, so she picked it up and flipped through it hoping to find a name so she could return it to the owner. As she was flipping through, however, she happened upon her own name at the top of a page. Anyone would be curious.

Dorinda's knees felt weak, and she leaned against her locker. She dropped the journal and slid down to sit beside it.

--

Chanel didn't know why, but she was in a very good mood today. She'd had this feeling from the moment she woke up that something good was going to happen today.

She rounded a corner with a slight bounce in her step. Her bouncing stopped, however, when she noticed Dorinda sitting on the floor. She broke out into a slight jog until she came to the girl.

"Dorinda," she said as she approached. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Dorinda looked up. She didn't look mad, but she didn't exactly look happy. Chanel crouched down beside her. For a split second, she lost her balance and stuck her hand towards to floor to catch herself. Instead of landing on the floor, her hand landed on something thicker. She picked it up to move it out of the way, but she noticed that it looked familiar. Her heart dropped...her journal.

She looked back up at Dorinda, who still looked very upset. So much for something good happening today. Chanel stood up to her full height, turned, and bolted down the hallway.

She wondered how Dorinda had gotten her hands on her journal. She wondered why Dorinda would read it. She wondered how she could be stupid enough to leave it lying around.

She had just rounded the corner into a deserted hallway when she felt a strong hand grab her arm and whirl her around.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" She said, already knowing who the hand belong to. "I'm sorry! But can you please just go hate me somewhere else?" Dorinda pulled Chanel close to her and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's shoulders. Chanel sobbed into her chest.

"I could never hate you, Chanel," she said into Chanel's hair. Once they pulled apart, Dorinda put her hands on either side of Chanel's face and used her thumbs to wipe her tears away. She leaned down, and placed a kiss on Chanel's lips.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? You could have saved yourself a lot of hurting."

"I...I thought you'd hate me," Chanel said. Dorinda looked hurt.

"Is that the kind of person you think I am?"

"No," Chanel shook her head quickly and started tearing up again. "No, it's just not exactly something that everybody accepts. I was really surprised that Galleria accepted it."

"Why did you tell her?" Dorinda asked, laughing slightly.

"She over heard Aqua and I talking about it. Why did you read my journal?"

"I saw it in front of my locker. I was looking for a name so I could return it to it's owner. I saw my name at the top of a page, and I got curious. You can not honestly tell me that if you saw your name in someone else's journal that you wouldn't look." Dorinda joked.

Chanel opened the front cover and pointed to her name which was written clearly on the very first page. She smirked at Dorinda.

"Oh," Dorinda said. "Yeah, I didn't see that, I swear." Chanel shook her head.

"Well," she started. "I'm glad you didn't see it. Now shut up and kiss me!" She wrapped her arms around Dorinda's neck and pulled her down just as the bell rang. Maybe her earlier feeling was right...something good happened after all.

--

A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed the story. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
